


they say absence makes the heart grow fonder

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This here would be obligatory Jared-goes-to-see-Jensen's-play fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**they say absence makes the heart grow fonder**  
[jared padalecki/jensen ackles, pg, 1,119 words]  
  
  
  
  
 

**they say absence makes the heart grow fonder  
By keepaofthecheez.**

  
  
  
  
“I don’t know why you’re acting like this…you know you’re gonna go.”  
  
Jared glances at the print-out tickets on the dresser, laughs a little. “When’d you get to know me so well, huh?” The phone’s pressed up between his cheek and shoulder, and the clock’s ticking away the hour.  
  
“First time you opened your mouth,” comes Chad’s sleepy response. “Face it, man. You’re an open book. No mystery. Wear your heart on your sleeve, Saint Padalecki of the Do-Gooders.”  
  
Jared snorts, then bites his lip. He can’t resist asking. “Think he’ll be surprised?”  
  
There’s a moment’s pause, and Chad takes a deep breath on the other end. The silence lasts long enough to chase his calm away, give credence to all the doubts and insecurities wanting to weigh down and take root ever since he stood there and watched Jensen’s plane take off. England, then Dallas. All while Jared stayed behind.  
  
“Yeah,” Chad finally says, and it’s nothing like the teasing, careless tone Jared’s come to expect from his oldest friend in the business. “You still got a few blank pages left for him.”  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
Sandy comes with him. It’s just easier all around, having someone there who knows you so well. She meets him at the airport, big bag of Hershey Kisses in hand and a friendly smile on her face, and Jared swings her up in his arms. Smooches her full on her gloss-painted mouth, because this? This is familiar.   
  
“Hey, girl,” he says into her hair a minute later, heart beating fast with affection.  
  
Sandy’s fingers squeeze his hip. “Everything’s gonna be fine, Jared.” She knows it all without him ever having to say a word. There’s a bit of magic in that, Jared thinks. “You’re both gonna be just fine.”  
  
He holds her hand during take-off, cracking jokes and spouting nonsense to make her giggle while the turbulence gains ground. There’s the barest strain of white at the corner of her lips, but a smile in her eyes.   
  
Jared drops a kiss to her palm, reassuring. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
“Where else would I be?” So easy, understanding, and he never really deserved her anyway.  
  
He says as much, and she shakes her head, pats him on the arm. “It was never about whether or not you did.”   
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
Dallas-Fort Worth is busy as always, and Jared takes a minute to stop. Listen to the familiar drawls, watch the parade of cowboy hats of every shape and size move through baggage claim. To feel at home again, even if he is a few hundred miles off.  
  
Course, there’s an easy enough way to fix that.  
  
A grin pulls at his mouth and he’s got his cell phone out before he realizes it, finger hovering over the speed dial. There’s a few sharp rings, and then his own voice picks up. Exaggerated drawl, barely controlled laughter.  
  
_“Well now, you’ve done reached Jensen Ross Ackles, pretty boy comma esquire. He cain’t come to the phone right now. Please be leaving him a li’l message, and he’ll get on back to ya with them sweet dulcet tones soon as possible.”_  
  
Jared’s smiling so hard it hurts. At the beep he just says, “Break a leg out there, man.”  
  
When he turns around, Sandy’s standing there with their bags, and Jensen’s quiet laughter echoes in his thoughts.  
  
_"Suck it up, big movie star. I’ll see your smiling ass soon enough."_  
  
  
 

***

  
  
Thing is, Jensen’s not expecting him. Neither are the folks at Casa Manana, and it’s hard not to notice the whispers and glances as he’s standing in the lobby. He’s wearing the ballcap he brought, even though Sandy’s been laughing at him for trying to go incognito since they walked through the front doors.  
  
“You’re three feet taller than everyone else in the room,” she says. “You might as well glue some branches to yourself and go as a tree.”  
  
“Feisty.” He pinches her on the arm, and sees a poster of the cast plastered against the wall. Jensen’s stoic stare gleams back at him, and Jared’s throat thickens. “What if he don’t want me here?” It’s out before he can call it back, and he hopes the group of girls watching from the corner don’t hear.   
  
Sandy raises both brows, but her voice is gentle. “Do you want something to eat before the show?”  
  
Jared can’t look away from laminated eyes and dress-whites. He’s never been this nervous before. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
He finds Jensen’s dad at intermission. He hugs Jared like a son, and Sandy gracefully smooths over the mistake that they’re still together _that way._ All the while Jared’s watching the theater doors, wondering. Just wondering. His face goes hot as he twists the gold band around his finger and remembers sweat-soaked skin, warm promises.  
  
They sit closer to the stage during the final act, and Jared watches with a lump of pride in his throat. Jensen’s spectacular as always, and judging by the rapt expressions all around him, he’s not the only one to think so. Never has been, never will be.  
  
He gets caught up in the story, in Kaffee, and when the climax is over, everyone’s too quiet and Jared’s near to bursting inside. Then he’s on his feet, hands coming together, and it’s thunderous within the auditorium walls. Soon everyone else is standing, too, and he meets Jensen’s gaze over the wave of audience members.  
  
His friend’s eyes widen, just a bit, and Jared’s already moving toward the back door. Bulbs are flashing, he nearly tramples a little old lady. He turns a corner and it’s quiet and he’s staring at Jensen for the first time in weeks.  
  
“The hell are you doing here?” Surprise…not good or bad, far as Jared can tell. Just honest.  
  
“Gimme one reason why I wouldn’t be,” Jared counters; suddenly too calm, self-assured. There’s a faint line of sweat darkening Jensen’s collar, and his face is too orange from the stage makeup. It’s ridiculous, and beautiful.   
  
Jensen’s smile is slow coming, but real. “Who’s keeping an eye on the O’Toole?” he jokes, but his voice’s gone soft, and he’s gotten closer. Jared sucks in a breath, lets Jensen drag him back further into the shadows, hook a finger in his belt-loop until they’re near on mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Jensen tastes the same; he feels like everything that was missing. His voice is a whisper against Jared’s mouth and chased by a chuckle. “You didn’t have to come, you know.” It sounds like a question Jensen doesn’t want to ask, his fingers gripping hard. _Stay. Don’t let go._  
  
“Isn’t about whether or not I did,” is all Jared says, and he figures that’s plenty answer enough.


End file.
